Harry Potter and the Inevitable Love
by shants mcpants
Summary: AU. This is my first story. Tis about the love that everybody knew was going to happen from day one. And also goes to the demise of the dark lord. HP&GW RW&HG Please R&R.
1. Intro A

Harry Potter and the Inevitable Love

Chapter 1: Intro

The air was still and silent at number four Privet Drive. Throughout the house,

nothing could be heard except for the light snores coming from all of the

bedrooms except for one. One bedroom wasn't releasing a sound that would

remind any wizard or witch of a troll. No, this sound was more soft, more sad,

more like crying. Yes, balled up on his bed was one Harry James Potter.

Harry had constantly been having nightmares of the recent events that

occured in the Department of Mysteries. The death of his godfather constantly

playing through his mind, torturing him. He kept thinking to himself,"_Why...why did _

_this happen...he just got out of Azkaban just to be killed by his no good cousin _

_Bellatrix...its all my fault...i killed him_."

Harry's venture into his horrific past was suddenly interupted by the sound of

the alarm on his wrist watch. He looked down and noticed that is was 12:00, as if

being kicked in the face, he remembered, today was his 16th birthday. Then he

thought to himself "_How could such a happy day be so sad_?" And for the first time

in the past week, Harry drifted off to sleep.

That morning Harry was awakened by the voice of a very angry Vernon

Dursley.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! WE DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR KIND

HERE!"

Harry quickly ran down stairs to see what has Vernon so mad. Harry was

shocked to see a very pale Ron Weasley and an extremely pissed off Ginny

Weasley. He followed their eyes to find that his Uncle Vernon had hit with one

bad ass Bat-Bogey Hex. He smiled to himself and turned back to his friends, but

before he could say anything he was engulfed in a hug by Ginny.

He smiled slightly and returned the hug, she pulled away and before Harry

could flinch she slapped him right across the face. Shocked Harry fell backwards

and sent a questioning look to Ron who was shocked as well. Suddenly his

question was answered by Ginny "why haven't you answered any of our letters

you jerk!?"

Harry's face suddenly went pale and he stuttered, "I am sorry. I...I just...I just"

but Harry was unable to finish his sentence. All of his emotions went flying to him

at once and he couldn't stop them. He began to cry, harder than ever.

Ginny took action immediately and pulled Harry close. Meanwhile Ron was

trying to unhex Vernon with little success. Ginny lifted Harry's head so she could

look into his emerald green eyes and said. "Don't worry you are coming with us."


	2. Intro B

Intro B: The Mystery of the Veil

_FLASHBACK:_ It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch...

And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his god-father's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place. (J.K.R. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix)

It was a peaceful night in Amesbury, Wiltshire, the full moon was starting to rise. The people of this village have no idea of what is in store this night, for when the moon light hits Stonehenge which is mere kilometers away; A mystery will be solved, even if the secret is only known by few people. This event only takes place every one thousand years, and during these dark times...it couldn't have come at a better time.

Approximately two kilometers away at Stonehenge, the moonlight had all ready engulfed half of it. A small beam of moon light escaped through a hole and luminated a small stone...Suddenly there was a loud CRACK!!! And laying there unconcious on the ground was Sirius Black...


	3. Happiness

Chapter 1: Happiness

Later that afternoon Harry, Ginny, and Ron all arrived at The Burrow safely. As they entered through the back door they were greeted by the yelling of Mrs. Weasley.

" GINERVA MOLLY AND RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY, WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING!!!? GOING OUT THERE BY YOURSELVES WITHOUT THE ORDER? NOT ONLY DID YOU ENDANGER YOURSELVES BUT YOU ENDANGERED HARRY AS WELL!!!" Molly finally stopped to breathe, the look of fire in her eyes was overwhelming. Molly turned toward Harry and her anger seemed to suddenly turn to sadness. Molly weakly smiled and gave Harry a huge hug. "I am so glad that you are ok Harry, if we were to lose you i would feel like i lost a son." At that, Molly began to cry. "Oh i am sorry Harry i almost forgot, happy birthday dear."

Harry smiled "thank you Mrs. Weasley. I am just glad i can spend my birthday with my family."

At that Mrs. Weasley left the room in tears, slowly pulling out a kerchief to wipe away the tears. Harry smiled and thought to himself..._ I am home, this is my family, they love me and i love them. _He slowly looked around and noticed that Ron had left the room, leaving he and Ginny alone.

Harry had always considered Ginny a friend and after the battle at the ministry he felt as if they had become close friends. But, lately he had begun to notice things about her that he had never noticed before. For one, he noticed she was no longer the little girl that he had met at the train station, but had in fact grown up to be quite beautiful._ Her long _stunningly_ red hair that almost reaches her lower back with waves swimming across it like the ocean. Her soft brown almond shaped eyes that flow perfectly with her face. The way her body curves perfectly in the tight clothing she was currently wearing. The way...STOP!!! How could i be thinking of her this way, she is Ron's little sister and she is practically MY sister aswell. __**But look at how soft her beautiful milky white skin looks...and her smell...oh god don't get me started on that smel...**__STOP!STOP!STOP!!!!!She is off limits. __**She is gorgeous. **__ She is off limits! __**She is beautiful! **__She is Ron's little sister! __**AND YOU LOVE HER! **__I...I...I can't!...i mean...is this love? Do I love her?_ After a seemingly neverending battle with himself he finally broke the silence.

"So...um...Gin...um...how have you been?" Ginny smiled as if she knew exactly what was happening in his mind. She took a seat at the table and motioned for Harry to sit next to her. As he started to take his seat Ginny giggled and replied.

" As good as possible I guess, considering what happened at the end of the school year." As soon as she finished talking the scene of Sirius' death played through his mind for the first time since that morning at the Dursley's. A tear rolled down Harry's cheek, but before it could make it down his face it was caught, by Ginny's finger.

She looked into his emerald green eyes and said " Shh.shh.shh. It's okay Harry we all miss Sirius. It wasn't his time. I am so sorry Harry." Ginny pulled Harry into her arms and held him close. She tilted her head back so she could look into his eyes. " Harry i will always be here for you..." the gap seemed to be lessening between them as their lips grew closer to eacheothers.

Their lips were mere millimeters apart when there was a sudden bang on the front door, followed by a shriek from Mrs. Weasley. In a flash Harry and Ginny both had their wands out and were at the door only to be stopped dead in their tracks, shocked by the man that stood there right before their very eyes, a man the knew to be dead. Sirius Black.


	4. Answers

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter not mine!_

Hey you guys! Sorry it took so long for an update, just school is keeping me busy and i don't have

much time to spare so i hope you enjoy this new addition to this story.

Please R&R! just let me know what you think.

Chapter:2 Answers

Harry stood there shocked at who stood before him...Sirius Black. Harry couldn't seem to

bring himself to think straight. Was this really his godfather? Could this be possible? He went on

asking himself more questions.

Sensing his distress, Ginny was the first to speak. " Who in the hell are you?!" Ginny

spoke sternly to show she had no fear.

" Sirius Black" the man responded seeming slightly amused.

" Bull-shit! Who do you think you are!? How could you do such a thing you asshole!? He died!

We all saw him fall through the veil!"

Sirius laughed " Ah, but does falling through the veil necessarily mean that person dies?"

His smile grew at the sight of the confusion on Ginny's face.

Finally Harry found his voice, his expression hardening as he began to speak. " What did

you ask me...just before Peter Pettigrew got away and Moony changed?"

Sirius' face suddenly lost all sense of humor. " I asked you to come live with m..." before he could

even finish he was in a vice grip hug from both Harry and Ginny.

With great struggle Harry managed to ask " How could this be?" Suddenly Sirius backed

away and seemed to be bouncing off the wall. In a very excited voice he responded " Ah! now

that is the question isn't it? How COULD this be? It is definately a story for the history books.

And I promise I will explain everything when everyone gets home. Ginny your family knows on

account that they were at the order headquarters with your Dad...Poor Molly. I didn't think I would

shock her this bad. Come on Harry give me a hand so we can move her into the living room."

After a few minutes Molly finally began to stir. Quickly Harry helped her up and explained

what was going on. Shortly after the rest of the Weasley family walked into the living room.

After every one got settled, Sirius stood in the center of the room. All were quiet to listen

to Sirius' tale. Sirius cleared his throat and began, " Okay. So lets just get right to it. So the night

that i fell into the veil is the last memory that i have until two days ago. I suddenly appeared at

Stone Henge. How the hell did that happen? Well i decided to do research and found my answer

a lot faster than i expected. In an old scroll that just happen to be residing in the Potter Manner

library which dates back to the time of Merlin. The scroll states that once every one thousand

years the moon hits Stone Henge at just the right angle. When this happens it is kind of a random

pick. I guess i was just lucky. But that is all i could figure out. So...Who is hungry?"


End file.
